The Things we Do
by evil-regal-and-swan-queen
Summary: What if Santana had a friend no one new about? What if he took it upon himself to make Finn Hudson realize that what he did to Santana by outing her was wrong? Bad at summaries but take a look
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Glee fanfic, so any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>So here's how it all started, I was walking down the hall of McKinley High School minding my own business and noticed two people in the middle of the hallway arguing. It seemed to be a boy and a girl, the girl was turned around so I couldn't see her face, but the boy was none other than Finn Hudson the football player. I figured it was some stupid squabble, so I walked over to my locker grabbed my books and started to walk off to class.<p>

As I started to walk off Fin said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet?"

I stopped, turned around and there she was, Santana. Santana who I used to hang out with (along with her best friend Brittany) all the time my first year of high school, Santana who I hadn't seen since I transferred to another school and transferred back sophomore year, Santana who (for anyone with eyes could tell) was in love with her best friend Brittany.

That wasn't the only reason I stopped and turned around; I stopped because of what Finn had just said or more precisely what he had just done. He had just outed Santana in front of half the whole school.

Now don't get me wrong, I've done a fair share of bad things, but this was beyond anything I've been put in juvie for. Of course you don't get put into juvie for outing someone but it's still a horrible thing to do, and here was the proof.

Santana the girl I knew to be the bravest and strongest person at this school, the one who put up with all the stupid things I used to do. She just stood there in shock. Just looking at her eyes I could tell that at this moment she was humiliated and broken beyond repair.

It took everything I had not to go up and punch Finn in his stupid face for what he had just done. I just watched him go up to Santana say something low enough so I couldn't hear and walk away. I starred at her as she processed the information, she looked up straight at me, I doubt she recognized me. She just stared and walked away.

I wanted to go after her but I knew that was a bad idea for two reasons. Reason one: she didn't remember me , so it would be a bad idea to go up to her, it would just make her defensive and angry and reason two: I had to go find Finn and teach him what happens when you mess with Bryan's friends.

So I turned around and began walking to class, contemplating how I was going to humiliate Finn just as he humiliated Santana.

I was going to get revenge for Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking forever to update this but I just recently caught up in Season 3 with Glee, so I wanted to try and keep this story as close to Glee as possible but of course some things had to be changed. Well anyways enough of rambling, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day thinking of ways to make Finn pay for what he did to Santana. I knew the only way I could get him back was to humiliate him but how? I couldn't let Santana catch wind of what I was up to for one main reason. She would be pissed if she found out that someone who wasn't Brittany was trying to help her (it was a pride thing with her) and she would never let me go through with it. So I had to make sure Santana didn't recognize me at all. That would be pretty easy considering the last time I ever saw her was the summer before sophomore year when I was put into juvie for robbing a store.<p>

I've changed a lot since then. I'm way taller, and not to brag but way more good-looking. If it weren't for the fact that that I've always had a small crush on Santana I'd have a girlfriend by now, but enough about that. So while in math class and my last class of the day, it hit me how to get close to Finn without drawing to much attention to myself. I knew Finn was on the football team and the Glee club. I hated football so no way was I going to try to out beat him by trying to take quarter back from him. I was going to get him by joining Glee club.

Now the problem was I never even attempted to sing. Sure I sang in the shower but well who didn't? But I figured singing was something someone either had or didn't, and even though I had no idea if I had any musical talent I was going to head to Glee club after school and demand a chance to be part of it. I was going to make sure I hit Finn as hard as I could and what better way to do that but by beating him at his own game?

Once the bell rang and I collected my phone from the teacher (I swear these people hate me) I ran off to find the classroom. In my rush I didn't notice someone in front of me and bumped straight into them.

God help me of all the people I could have bumped into, it had to be Santana. She looked really annoyed and angry at me. It took me a second to react and then I practically shouted "Sorry!"

"I wasn't looking where I was going" I said. She rolled her eyes and answered in that snarky attitude she always answers pointless things, "Obviously."

She walked away and I sighed in relief. She hadn't recognized me and that was a good sign that my plan was on the right track. I walked over to my locker to drop my things off and headed to the classroom. Before I walked in I assessed the room. There were a couple of people and the only people I recognized were Finn, Santana, Brittany, and this one rich girl who thought she was better than everyone else Sugar Motta. But then I noticed there were two teachers, a woman and a man. I figured they were co-captains or something like that. So I took a deep breath and walked in.

Finn was in the midst of saying something when I cleared my throat and walked in. Everyone's eyes were on me. I gulped and said "Hi, I'm Brian and I want to join the Glee club."

Everyone seemed pretty caught off guard at such a random entrance. Guess they didn't get many random auditions. It was the man who spoke first "great but which one?"

That caught me off guard I hadn't expected there to be more than one glee club. I scrunched my nose in confusion and looked at the ground contemplating my answer. I knew for my plan to work I had to be in the glee club that both Finn and Santana were in. But, how was I going to know which one that was? They were all waiting patiently for me to answer and then a voice spoke up.

I recognized it immediately, it was Santana.

"How about which glee club will even take him? He looks like he got lost while try to find his way to the bathroom. He doesn't look like he has any type of musical ability" she said.

I looked up and smirked "Well let's just see if your right about me shall we?"

She looked annoyed again and rolled her eyes but I just proceeded to tell the band players the song I wanted to sing and I began.

_It's the boy you never told I like you_

_It's the girl you let get away_

When I sang that line I made sure to look straight at Santana. She looked kind of surprised but proceeded to cover it up by looking away. I smiled and continued.

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die_

_It's the city you love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly_

I looked all of them when I sang that line. They didn't seem to be laughing or anything so I took it as a good sign that I was good. Even the two teachers seemed pretty impressed, so I continued.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight, come alive_

_Let the moment take you, lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight, come alive_

_Let the moment take you, lose control tonight_

I raised my voice as I sang putting all the feelings I could possibly put into this song and making sure it touched each and every one of them.

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

That line really hit home whenever I sang it because I had done my fair share of messing up. But I kept going.

_Still you're trying get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_

When I sang that line I looked at Finn knowing that he and his girlfriend Rachel were basically the power couple at this school and they must do their fair share of fighting. So making him squirm was something I took pride in at that moment.

_It's the past that you're dying to change_

_It's all the money the you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never came true_

_'cause you're too damn scared to try_

I was nearing the end of the song so I looked at all of them again. They all looked really impressed by me and at the same time I saw them really feel what I was singing.

_It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

I ended the song. The whole room cheered and clapped. I smiled and then said "Looks like I didn't lose my way to the bathroom did I Santana?"

She looked confused as to why I knew her name but shrugged it off and rolled her eyes. I smirked and then looked at the two teachers. They smiled and both of them said at the exact same time "We would love to have you on our glee club."

I was confused and they noticed so the man spoke first.

"We mean that we would both like for you to join our individual glee club, but ultimately it's your choice."

I was torn. Like I said my plan only worked if I was in the same club as Finn and Santana. They must have seen the look on my face and said "You don't have to decide now, but you can stay today and see what we're all about it."

I nodded and proceeded to take a seat next to Sugar. She smiled widely at me and I couldn't help but laugh and smile back.

Then I realized I still didn't know the man or woman's name so I raised my hand. I think he also realized he hadn't asked my name either because he said "Yes…uhm what's your name?"

"Bryan, Bryan Lopez" I answered. He nodded and said "Okay Bryan what's up?"

"I still don't know your name or her name" I pointed at the lady sitting next to Santana.

"Right, my name is Will Schuester and that's Shelby Corcoran." I nodded and he continued.

"So Finn you were talking about and idea for this week's assignment?"

Finn nodded and got up and spoke. "Right, so Lady Music, Santana we want to show you that we support you and the choice of being who you want to be."

The minute he said that, my blood boiled and I wanted to punch him right then and there. What choice? Santana didn't CHOOSE to be who she is, she IS who she is. Plus instead of coming up with stupid ideas such as Lady Music Week, he should be coming up with ways to apologize to Santana.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
